Sweet Dreams
by lizzabet
Summary: Everyone knows Will and JJ is the perfect couple, but JJ can't give Will the one thing he really wants so after a small gathering at the Lamontagne's house, he decides to go for his wife's best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, I'm trying this again in hopes that the site won't take it down again. If they do I will change the name of the story to Can you keep a secret? Or something like that.. Suggestions are very welcomed;) I'm sorry that I haven't posted it on here in a while, I've been wondering if I should post it or not^^ But for you who don't know, this story is on Wattpad(my user is elizzastone), archive of our own(the user is lizzabet) and Instagram(my user is ssa_sugartits)! I don't know how many of you have found me on those sites:) Anyway, here's the first chapter again! I'll try to have them all up tonight! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Lamontagne house was getting quieter as the party settled down. Henry and Julia were already asleep in their bedrooms upstairs and the guests made themselves ready to leave.

"I think I'll stay behind and help cleaning," Emily said, looking around the mess in the dining room.

"Emily, you don't have to do that," JJ said as her guests were putting their coats on.

"I don't think Emily will change her mind," Morgan told JJ as he gave her a hug goodbye. "Just be thankful for the help."

JJ chuckled as she looked at Emily who looked determent to help. "I think you're right."

Emily smiled at her friend, hugged everyone goodbye and then walked into the dining room to help Will clear the table.

When the door closed for the last time behind Garcia, JJ joined the pair in the dining room, taking a handful of wineglasses.

"Put them down JJ," Emily told her before she got to take them to the kitchen. "You are not helping. You're the one who cooked and you really deserve some rest."

"But I can't let you clean, Em," JJ tried to tell her.

"Of course you can. Let me do this. I have Will to help me."

JJ sighed in defeat, putting the wineglasses down on the table again, "Alright, thank you for being so good to me," JJ said and hugged her friend. "See you on Monday."

"Yes, good night Jen," Emily smiled and watched her friend ascend the stairs.

Lifting up the stack of plates, she made her way over to the kitchen and put them on the counter. Will entered with the utensils and started loading the dishwasher while Emily walked out to finish clearing the table. Will smiled at her as she put down the wineglasses on the kitchen island.

"Emily, why don't you just spend the night?" he asked with his southern droll.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose like that," Emily said, shaking her head.

"Come on, you can't drive home like this," Will told her with a smile as he put the dishes in the dishwasher. "I can see how tired you are."

Emily shrugged, "It is getting pretty late. I just wanted JJ to get some rest before she has to wake up for Julia." A smile played on Emily's lips at the mention of the little infant.

"It was very nice that you offered," Will said, matching her smile.

Will walked over to the kitchen island to fetch the used wineglasses. Looking over to her best friend's husband, she could see the effect the alcohol had on Will by the way he wobbled across the small kitchen space. She couldn't help but to chuckle.

Emily shook her head, "I can take it from here Will." She reached over and took the wineglasses from his hands, their fingers brushing slightly as he agreed to let them go.

"Are you sure?" Will asked, his enlarged pupils looking into her eyes.

"I'm sure. There's not much left. Just go join your wife," Emily said, placing a hand on his arm before quickly taking it away to return to the crystal wineglasses she was currently washing.

"Thanks, Em," Will said, too close to her ear for her comfort. Unwanted chills crept up her spine, but she quickly shook it away, deciding that his closeness was just appreciation of her help.

Hurriedly, she washed the crystal and put them upside down on a dishtowel to let them air dry. She took a look around the kitchen and the dining room for any dirty dishes, but when she didn't find any she put a tablet into the washing machine and pressed start.

Sighing, she grabbed a cloth and wiped the counter in the kitchen and the table where they all had eaten hours before. When Emily finally was done, the clock hit 2.25 and with exhaustion draining her body, she was really happy she had agreed to spending the night.

Quietly, as to not wake anybody, she walked up the stairs, careful to not let it creak. The guest bedroom was next to the master bedroom, just at the top of the stairs. Since this hadn't been planned before, Emily hadn't brought anything to sleep in or brush her teeth with so as soon as she got inside the bedroom, she stripped down to her black lace bra with matching panties and crawled into bed. She would wait to brush her teeth until she got home in the morning. Right now she just wanted to sleep. She needed to sleep.

Her eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow and she could feel herself drifting further and further away to a dreamland.

Emily wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping, or if she had been sleeping at all, when the bed shifted next to her and her covers started to slide down slowly, cold air hitting her warm skin. Quickly, she reached out to pull them up again and at the same time sat up to see who was disturbing her sleep. She narrowed her eyes to try and see through the darkness.

"Will?" She wondered out loud as her eyes started to adjust to the dark.

"Yes, it's me," the man said, moving closer to Emily.

"Wh-what are you doing in my bed?" Emily asked, her eyes shifting between Will and the bedroom door, her way out if needed.

"Isn't that obvious?" Will asked, his hand going up to her cheek, brushing it lightly.

"I need you to leave. Now." Emily said as loud as she could without waking anybody, only now noticing the bare chest and to be honest she didn't dare to look down to see if he was completely naked.

"Not before I've gotten what I came for," Will said and took a hard grip on her chin, bringing his face closer to capture her lips.

Emily's eyes widened as she tried to push him away. When his tongue managed to enter her mouth, she could feel the taste of alcohol on the other man.

With one finale shove, she managed to push him away from her.

"Will, you're drunk," she decided and pulled her covers up to her chin. "You need to go back to your bed. I know this isn't something you would do so please just..."

Emily didn't get to finish that sentence as the back of a hand connected with her cheek, throwing her down on the pillow again. It didn't even take a second before he was on top of her, one hand on her throat and the other one pulling away the covers.

"No, get the fuck of me," Emily said, clawing on his hands and trying her best to kick his completely naked body off.

"Now, Emily, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice," Will said, leaning down to place a kiss on her collarbone.

"Just please, don't do this," Emily begged, hating herself for sounding so weak.

"Like you don't want this... You've given me looks all evening," he said, slowly moving his free hand down her thin body.

"Stop," Emily shrieked. "You can't do this. Your wife and daughter are on the other side of that wall."

Will smiled in a way she'd never seen before. It was full of lust and in Emily's eyes it had an inch of evil.

"All the more reason to be quiet."

Emily wanted to scream and she probably should, but something stopped her. The last thing she wanted was for JJ to find her husband like this. Forcing himself on her best friend. Maybe she could talk some sense into him. It was just the alcohol that made him come in here, right?

"You should rest," she decided to say. "The alcohol is making you..."

Will cut her off by laughing as he placed his big hand over her mouth.

"You really should be quiet now. The alcohol isn't making me do anything, babe." Will moved his other hand to her breast and traced the bra with his finger. "You see JJ just had a baby. I haven't fucked my wife in 4 months. Do you know what that does to me?" Emily didn't know if she should answer the question.

"Then you come along, teasing me... Do you feel that?"

Emily choked on a breath, feeling Will's hardened member against her thigh.

"This is what you do to me. And now you're gonna give me what I want."

Emily had been too focused on the disgusting feeling of Will's penis that she hadn't noticed that Will's hand left her breast and moved to the waistband of her panties and with one swift move, tore them of off her.

Panic set in as Will was getting closer to doing what he was there for.

"Will, no, please!" Emily almost yelled into his hand, but it only came out in muffled sounds.

"Shhh, babe, just relax and you might actually enjoy this," Will laughed at her and without further preparations, he entered her fast and hard.

Emily screamed into the hand, tears trickling down her pale cheeks. She started squirming under him, trying to get out from underneath him, but it was still useless. His right hand was still covering her mouth while his left was pushing her legs further apart as he pounded into her. With every thrust he went deeper and harder, panting quietly above Emily.

His left hand let go of her thighs and moved up to her breasts again, kneading them and playing with her nipples.

Emily shook her head to rid of the hand covering her mouth. "Please stop! It hurts, Will. Please!" Emily begged.

This time he placed the right hand on her neck, squeezing tightly, making it harder to breathe and talk. As his thrusts got harder so did his grip and now Emily couldn't get out a single word. She could feel him getting closer to his climax and just when she thought the lack of air was going to her brain, slowly making her lose consciousness, he emptied himself inside her and at the same time let go of her neck. He was panting as he fell on top of her. Emily struggled to get her breathing back to normal as the tears was clouding her vision and the pain between her legs was unbearable.

"That was great, babe," Will panted, his head resting on her chest. When she didn't say anything, he propped himself up on his hands, caressing her tearstained cheeks. "Now I need you to keep quiet about this. We wouldn't want JJ to find out that her best friend is screwing her husband."

"I didn't..." Emily started, but got cut off by Will's lips on hers.

Pulling away, he smirked at her, "Glad you see it my way," he said, sitting up on the bed.

Emily had to turn her head away, disgusted by his naked body that had been so close to hers and violated her in ways she would never have imagined.

"Sweet dreams, Emily," he said and she could hear the smirk on his voice.

Her door soon opened and closed, leaving Emily alone in the dark. She pulled the covers up to her chin, her almost naked body shaking with sobs. How did this happen? Why did Will think he could do this? She must have said something, she must have led him on. The smiles, the touches, the dress... Yes, it was all her fault and JJ would never forgive her if she found out. So Emily wouldn't tell her. This was a one time thing. It was her secret and she would keep it that way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Next chapter will be up shortly:P **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her entire body was aching when she finally dared to step out of the guest bed she had spent the night in. She hadn't been able to fall asleep, afraid that Will would come back for more. A part of her had wanted to get up and drive home as soon as he had left her alone, but the other part wasn't sure if he would be there waiting for her.

So she had decided to wait until the morning when JJ and the kids would be around, when Will couldn't try anything. Though maybe he didn't even remember what he'd done when the alcohol was gone.

She cursed herself for sounding so weak. The Emily Prentiss everyone knew wouldn't be scared about some guy that she could easily take down. However, the Emily Prentiss everyone knew hadn't been violated by her best friend's husband.

The sound of Henry's laughter and JJ talking alerted her that they were awake. She sat up slowly, moving a hand through her tangled hair and looking around the room. Her panties was thrown on the floor and by the looks of it they really were torn.

With quiet steps, she got out of the bed and walked on her tiptoes over to where her panties lay, picking them up to see if she could still wear them. Shaking her head, she tried to hold back the tears that had only stopped falling an hour before people woke up. She picked up her dress she had removed by herself and put it on, feeling uncomfortable by how naked she was under it.

Her neck was still aching, reminding her of the several bruises she must have. How would she cover that up before anyone saw them? She did have make-up in her purse, but it was still downstairs.

Standing in front of the full length mirror, she looked over herself. Her cheek was turning a darker shade of purple, a bruise was visible at the hem of her dress and her neck had Will's hand print. It was bad.

She knew they had moved to the bottom floor now to cook everyone breakfast. Even Will was happily playing with Henry as if nothing had ever happened.

Taking a deep breath, she reached for the doorknob and twisted it. She quietly opened the door and peaked outside. When she couldn't see anyone she hurried to the upstairs' bathroom where she hoped JJ would stash some foundation and powder. Even if JJ used a different shade, she knew it'd be enough to cover up what had happened last night.

The make-up lay in the bathroom cabinet and without thinking much about what she was doing, she applied a fair amount to all her bruises, except for the one between her legs. She just needed them to be covered when she walked downstairs and left the house. She couldn't have breakfast with them. That would only risk things.

When Emily was done she made a mental note to replace JJ's foundation the next time she stopped by and with one last look in the mirror she exited the bathroom.

As she descended the stairs JJ and Will's voices got more clear. Henry was playing with his sister who was cooing loudly. She stopped halfway down, imagining herself telling JJ everything. Why couldn't she do it? It would be so simple and Will would be out of everyone's life, but then her thoughts traveled to Henry and Julia. Could she really ruin their family like that? No. They needed their father. Besides, what Will did was just because of how much he drank. And he would never do anything like this to JJ. Unless he already was...

"Emily? Is that you?" JJ exited the kitchen, pulling Emily out of her thoughts

"Yes, it's me," Emily said, patting herself on her back for not letting her voice crack as she waked down the last couple of steps.

"Good morning. Will said he convinced you to stay over since it got so late after the cleaning," JJ smiled at the brunette.

"Erhm, yes... I was too tired to drive home I guess," Emily shrugged.

Yes, Will had convinced her. Had he decided he wanted to fuck her when he persuade her into staying or when both of them had gone to bed.

"Are you okay, Em?" JJ asked, a hand placed on Emily's arm.

Emily shook her head, not realizing she had zoned out for a few seconds.

"What? Yes," Emily answered quickly before sighing. "I think I'm just tired."

"You should've let me clean," JJ pointed out and Emily was quick to agree, but only in her head.

"It was my pleasure." Emily cringed on the inside at her choice or word.

"I know it was," JJ smiled. "Now come on and have some breakfast with us. Will is cooking his famous chocolate ship waffles."

"Ehrm..." Emily hesitates, glancing over to the kitchen where Will was currently standing. He met her eyes, a smirk on his face. "I think I'll just go home."

"Are you sure?" JJ wanted to know.

"Yes... Yes, I'm sure. Thank you, though," Emily said, hugging her best friend. JJ's arms around her was almost enough for her to break down, but she kept her walls up. "I will see you tomorrow."

With those words Emily grabbed her purse and left the house.

JJ couldn't help the worry she felt over her friend's behavior, but she hoped it was just like Emily said; she was tired.

"She said no to my waffles?" Will asked, pretending to be offended.

JJ chuckled as she walked around her husband, standing beside him in the kitchen, "Not everyone likes your waffles," she said, jokingly, but then returned to serious. "She said she was tired and I can understand. I mean she was nice enough to stay and clean."

"Yeah, she was good," Will commented with a smile.

JJ, oblivious to the true meaning behind those words, just kept on smiling, "She is."

Will poured some of the batter in the frying pan and waited for it to turn a light shade of brown.

"Henry, do you wanna help setting the table?" JJ asked her son, knowing that the little guy loved helping around the house.

Henry jumped up from the floor where he was playing with his 2 months old sister and ran up to his mother. "I wanna help."

"Okay, sweetie.. Can you put these plates on the table?" JJ asked, handing him three plates.

Watching as their son carried the plates over to the table, JJ brought out the strawberries and started to clean them. When the little boy came back, JJ handed him the utensils and he placed them neatly next to the plates.

"Pancakes are almost ready," Will chimed.

"They look perfect, honey," JJ said, leaning up to place a soft kiss on her husband's lips. "You're perfect."

"Don't I know it?" Will winked at her, earning a playful slap from JJ.

He took the final pancakes off the pan and carried it to the middle of the table, sitting down on his usual chair as he waiting for his wife and son to join him. Julia was lying in her baby gym, still being too small to sit up, but the toys above her kept her from making any fuss.

"What do you wanna do today?" JJ asked, cutting the pancakes on Henry's plate.

"The zoo!" Henry was quick to yell, making JJ chuckle.

"How did I know you were gonna say that," she asked, smiling.

"Babe, he always wants to go to the zoo," Will reminded her, placing a hand on her thigh, a gesture that always made her body warm.

"Right," JJ nodded, putting her hand on top of Will's, stroking his knuckles with her thumb. "Then let's go to the zoo as soon as we've finished breakfast."

Henry jumped up and down in his seat, starting to eat his pancakes faster so that they could go.

The couple opposite him exchanged a look, shaking their heads in amusement. They took a waffle each and started eating to catch up with their son.

"Done," Henry beamed just when they had taken their second bites.

"Can you go wash your hands and mouth while we finish eating?" JJ asked. "And go potty?"

"Yes, mommy," Henry said, jumping off his chair. "Hurry!"

The little kid ran out of there and up to the bathroom. When the sound of his steps had died out, they continued to eat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Will finished first and as soon as the last bite was down he excused himself, putting his plate in the dishwasher. With a look towards the table where his wife sat, he brought out his phone from the pocket, scrolling through his contacts. The name Prentiss came up and he clicked it, glancing again to his wife to make sure she wasn't going to sneak up on him.

She was still eating her pancake so his eyes returned to his screen, opening a new message. A smirk played on his lips as he finally clicked send and deleted the conversation, being extra cautious in case JJ would snoop through his phone.

"What are you smiling about, honey?" JJ's voice came behind him, her arms going around his waist.

The phone went down quickly as he turned around, "My friend just sent me a funny picture," he lied and then quickly changed the subject before she would press further. "Let me clean the kitchen and you can go help Henry get ready for the zoo. I will even make some PJ sandwiches for us too bring."

JJ groaned, "What would I do without you?"

"That's one thing you'll never find out 'cause I'm not leaving anytime soon," Will smiled capturing JJ's lips in a more passionate kiss this time.

Pulling away, JJ brought her hand up to Will's cheek, "Thank you."

"Always. Now, go get ready," Will told her and watched her walk away, his eyes moving down to her perfect shaped ass.

Still, he couldn't get the picture of Emily Prentiss out of his head. His wife was perfect in every single way and he considered himself a very lucky man, but something was missing. Something that Emily was willing to give him.

He chuckled.

Maybe not willing, but she was going to give it to him. She did last night and she would continue to do; he'd make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She was shaking. It wasn't something she could control, but she still hated herself for acting that way. When she talked to JJ she had been able to keep herself together, put everything into their boxes, but as soon as she drove away from that house everything came back. His touch. His lips against hers. The way he squeezed her neck. The feeling of his penis rubbing against her. Everything.

She just wanted to go home and take a shower, just forget it ever happened. No, she had one stop she had to make first. Being awake all night had given her a lot of time to thing. A hospital was out of the question. But he hadn't used a condom and she couldn't let her best friend's husband knock her up. So she parked the car in front of a pharmacy where she knew she could a pill. Of course the rational side of her brain told her to get a SATC, but she just wouldn't listen to that. She didn't want anyone to ask questions, to take DNA samples from her most private part, to take pictures of her nude.

As she exited the car she was well aware of how she must look in other people's eyes. Her hair was disheveled, her make-up had disappeared almost completely and her eyes were red. The only thing she could hold onto was her posture and the way her face could turn emotionless.

That's what she used when she entered the pharmacy. An old lady looked her way and Emily almost let herself shrink under the gaze. Maybe she should've waited until she got cleaned up, but she knew that as soon as she stepped inside her apartment she wouldn't be able to leave all day. Not until tomorrow when she would have to go to work or if they got called in on a case tonight.

Stepping up to the counter, she was well aware of the older woman's gaze on her.

"Hi, erhm... I would like a morning after pill," Emily spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting too many people to know why she was here.

She knew that this probably looked bad and the woman behind the counter seemed to suspect something too. If it wasn't for the puffy eyes and the bruises on her face that had started to shine through the make-up, she probably could've gotten away with this as a drunken one night stand.

"Here you go miss," the woman put the pill on the counter and Emily gave the woman her credit card.

There was a moment of silence as the woman typed something on the card reader and when she was done she hesitated slightly before handing the card back.

"Have you gone to the hospital?" the woman asked.

Emily should've been prepared for the question, but she was still taken aback.

"I... No, I'm fine. Thank you," Emily said, taking the pill and starting out the store.

"Just don't shower," the woman said way too loud for Emily's taste and if Emily didn't want to get home so badly, she would've turned around and lectured the older woman.

Instead she left the pharmacy and hurriedly got into her car, starting it as soon as the door was closed. Putting the car in gear, she drove out from the small parking lot and headed in the direction of her apartment.

Halfway home her phone beeped and just one glance to it made her almost drive through off the road. She could see Will's name, but she didn't dare to pick her phone up and read what he had to say. Not when she was driving.

What if he was apologizing for what he did? Would she write back, telling him that things like that happen? That it wasn't his fault.

No, there were no excuses for what he did.

And JJ deserved to know.

Emily parked the car in front of her apartment building and reached for her phone. Deciding to open the message in the comfort of her home, she stepped out of the car and ran into the building.

When she entered the apartment, she disarmed her alarm and locked the door behind her. She still had the phone and pill clutched in her hand when she ascended the stairs and entered the bathroom. Turning the shower on, she stepped back to get her dress off, but before she needed to know what the text said.

After taking a deep breath, she finally unlocked the phone and clicked on the only unread message. Her eyes ran over the message over and over again, hoping it would change the more she read it.

"Last night was great, babe. We have to do it again xx"

Emily dropped her phone on the bathroom counter, taking a few steps back from it. She needed to tell JJ. If this meant he expected more she had to tell her. JJ needed to know what Will was doing behind her back.

Everything inside her screamed for her to not get into the shower and not get rid of all the evidences, but she wouldn't listen. She just wanted to wash it all away, to feel less dirty.

Discarding of her dress and bra, she stepped inside the shower, the hot strays of water hitting her head. The water burning her skin was a welcoming feeling and at the moment she couldn't get herself to move. She wanted the water to burn her skin off, to stop feeling.

Her mind was racing, going through everything that had happened and what would happen. If Will had any plans on seeing her again, she had to make sure that her best friend kicked him out before that.

She didn't know how long she had been in the shower when the hot water turned colder. But still she remained under the water until the freezing cold became unbearable.

Stepping out, she looked for her towel and wrapped herself up in the warmth. Her eyes landed on the pill on the counter that she knew she had to take.

She didn't bother to prepare a glass of water before popping the pill into her mouth, swallowing quickly.

Her eyes were looking back at her in the mirror, scolding herself for the shower she just took. God she looked like a mess. You could see the lack of sleep by the big bags under her eyes.

With an exhausted smile she grabbed her phone and exited the bathroom. Her PJs was neatly folded on the chair and without letting go of the towel she put her top on. She grabbed a pair of panties from the dresser, ones that weren't torn she added in her head, and put them on before putting her shorts on.

Dropping the towel completely, she stumble forward, crawling onto the bed and getting under the covers.

Emily was pulled out of her sleep by the shrill sound of her cellphone.

"Prentiss," she answered.

"Why so formal?" Derek teased.

"How would you prefer me to answer?" Emily sighed, not really sure if she was up for his teasing.

"Princess, Emily, hey hot stuff... You pick!" Derek told her and she couldn't help but to smile her first smile that day.

"Okay, hi hot stuff, what do you want?" Emily started over.

"Much better," she could hear the smile on Morgan's voice. "I thought I'd call and see if you wanted to see a movie."

"A movie? With you?" Emily grimaced.

Any other day she wouldn't have thought twice before agreeing, but with one glance at her reflection in the window, she knew she couldn't do that. She was even afraid to go to work tomorrow.

"Tonight doesn't work for me," she said, the brief smile long gone from her face.

"Come on, princess," Morgan whined. "Only one movie. We can do it at your place. You don't have to move."

Emily considered this for a moment. Even if she could hide her bruises better with dimming the light and put heavy make-up on, she couldn't risk it.

"I'm sorry, Derek, I can't. Raincheck?" Emily wondered, chewing on her thumbnail.

"Sure," Morgan said. "Em, are you okay?"

The question she had waited for. The question she had hoped she wouldn't have to answer.

"I'm okay. I just want to go to bed early," Emily lied, not sure if Morgan believed her.

"If you say so. See you tomorrow?" Morgan said more as a question.

"Yes... Yes, see you tomorrow."

The pair hung up and Emily couldn't stop staring at her reflection. It could've been so easy. She could've said yes, Morgan could've come over and he would've seen the bruises. Then even if Emily would say that everything was fine, that she just fell, he would pressure her until she couldn't keep it up any more. Morgan would've believed her. The man would've kicked Will's ass back to New Orleans.

When the doorbell rung an hour later, Emily sighed. A part of her thanked God for sending Morgan over, but the other part was irritated that he couldn't take no for an answer. Quickly she applied a layer of make-up to her face and threw a turtleneck over her head. She was just about to unlock the second lock when she realized how careless she was. Stretching her head slightly, she looked through the peephole.

Her heart almost stopped at the sight of the man standing out there. What was he doing there? Backing away from the door, she decided to pretend that she wasn't home. Maybe he'd go away if no one opened the door.

"Babe, I know you're in there," the southern accent said. A moment of silence past. "I heard you unlock the door." The handle moved, but the door didn't open. "Now unlock the other one too, babe."

Emily couldn't pretend anymore, "Go away Will," she yelled, surprised by how strong her own voice sounded.

"You know I can't do that. I really enjoyed last night and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it all day," Will said with a smirk.

"You're not getting any more," Emily told him, praying that he could go soon.

"As you wish. I guess I'll just have to pay Penelope Garcia a visit," Will said and it didn't even take 30 seconds before Emily threw the door open.

"You can have me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily inspected herself in the mirror just before she had to drive to work. The make-up was covering all of her bruises on her face and she wore a long sleeved turtle neck to hide her arms and neck.

She had fought back last night. A right hook, kicked him where it hurt the most and scratched his arm. Injuries that JJ had to see and ask about. Or Emily hoped she would. He had given her some too, though. Her stomach was black and blue and the back of her head had bled, making her wonder if she had a concussion. She hadn't dared to sleep in case she wouldn't wake up again.

This time he had stayed off her face though. Seeing the bruise he had left the first time, he knew he couldn't leave marks that were hard to hide. Because he expected her to do just that. Hide them all.

He had threatened Garcia while he was giving her a kick to the abdomen. That she would be so much easier to have some fun with. The happy, colorful blonde would be too scared to do anything. Then he would make sure that she wouldn't tell anyone. He would get into her brain and Emily would never see that same energetic woman again.

It was true. If Will ever laid a hand on Garcia, she would be broken. So Emily had stopped fighting him, not that she could anyways. Her whole body had hurt. She had been around long enough to know that she didn't have any broken ribs, but it didn't change the fact that every part of her body was throbbing in pain.

Today she was going to tell though. She couldn't let it go on like this. He had promised to come back in a couple of days, but she swore to herself that all of this would end before that.

Deciding that she looked representable enough, she grabbed her things and left her apartment. She took the stairs down, but regretted it immediately. The limp was evident as she took the last couple of steps. That was something they were definitely going to notice. She prayed to God that they wouldn't get a case today because frankly, she shouldn't be in the field like this.

Emily stepped inside her car and drove down her street. She kept on going over how to tell JJ what had happened. Would she just go up to her and say 'Hey, you're husband raped me. Twice.'? No she had to say it better. It wasn't just something you brought up. And what would people say? Would JJ even believe that her husband could do something like that? If they would have asked Emily a few days prior, she wouldn't have believed Will was capable of such cruelty.

Was she the one to trigger it?

Shaking her head at her inner conversation, she turned into the parking garage. She remained sitting for a couple of minutes, checking herself in the rearview mirror several times before daring to step out of the vehicle. With her head held high, she walked in a slow pace towards the elevator. The previous limp seemed to disappear if she didn't walk too fast.

The ride up went too fast for her taste. Now she had to face her team and she wasn't really sure if she could do it. After taking a deep breath she finally stepped out of the elevator and walked through the glass doors. Reid was already sitting on his chair talking with JJ who was sitting on his desk.

"Hey, guys," Emily said, casually, as she sat down at her desk, holding back the grimace from her limbs aching.

"Hey, had a nice day off yesterday?" JJ asked with a smile.

Emily returned the smile, masking everything she was feeling, "Yeah, very relaxing," Emily lied. "How about you?"

"It was really nice. We went to the zoo," JJ said.

"Really? The whole family?"

"Yes, we finally got a day to ourselves," she said.

Emily nodded and looked at Reid, "What did you do?"

Reid started his long story about what he had done on his free day, effectively drawing the attention from JJ. She knew she was an expert on masking her feelings, but until lunch she didn't want to risk anyone wondering how she really was. Emily tried to concentrate on his words but there was a constant worry at the back of her mind.

"Is this where I come in and save you from Reid's rambling?" Morgan's voice came from behind them.

"Yes, thank you," Emily joined the teasing, winking at Reid to let him know that she was just messing with him.

For a moment it almost felt as if nothing was wrong, that everything would be okay. She knew that was just wishful thinking. A way for her to avoid telling JJ about Will. She dreaded lunch already.

Shaking her head, she tried to focus on the pile of files in front of her. This would definitely take her mind off things. Or so she hoped.

The room seemed to get warmer by the minute as she read through the files, glancing ever so often at the clock. She knew she could do nothing to cool herself down. The thick material of her turtleneck made it impossible.

When it was nearing lunch and she knew she had to go to JJ's office soon, the heat was overwhelming. She didn't know if she'd ever been this nervous. Maybe the time when she had an abortion or when she was taking on Doyle by herself.

But this was worse. This would hurt JJ. This would ruin a once happy family.

Emily stood up from her seat and looked up to JJ's office, but instead of walking towards it she walked in the opposite direction to the bathroom. She needed some time to think and gather herself. Walking in as a nervous wreck wasn't the best idea.

She leaned against the sink, closing her eyes, playing a conversation with JJ up in her head. The conversation she would have with JJ soon. She could do this. Everything would be okay.

Taking a deep breath, Emily opened the door to her best friend's office.

"JJ, I really need to talk to you," she said as soon as she entered, knowing that she just had to get this done.

"If you want to ask my wife to lunch I already beat you to it," the voice that now gave her chills said behind her. She turned around, hating the way her wide eyes looked back at him.

"Ehrm, hi, I didn't think anyone was in here," Emily said, turning back to JJ.

"Will came over to take me out for lunch to make up for his absence yesterday," JJ said, looking at will in mock annoyance.

"Absence yesterday?" Emily stammered, already guessing where Will had gone.

"Yes, a colleague of mine wanted to grab a beer," Will said behind her.

Emily chose not to turn around and look at him as he spoke, not wanting to see that wicked grin on his face.

"And he forgot to mention got in a bar fight," JJ scolded him. Of course Will had managed to talk his way out of the bruises Emily had given him.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" JJ asked with a smile as she gathered her files to a neat pile.

"Oh what he said.. But I guess I was too late," Emily said, forcing a smile.

Will stepped forward and placed a hand on Emily's lower back, sending chills up her spine, "Maybe you could try with Garcia. She'd probably love to go out for lunch with you."

Emily knew what those words meant. He knew what she came there to tell JJ and now he was making sure she understood that he meant his threat to Garcia.

Emily sighed, "Yes, I'll go check on her. Have a great lunch."

Emily turned around and rushed out of the office, but not before meeting Will's eyes one more time and seeing him wink at her.

"Are you okay, princess?" Morgan asked almost as soon as she came out.

She wanted to tell him no, but instead she gathered herself enough to show him a smile.

"Yeah, just peachy," she told him, hoping he wouldn't see through her thick facade.

"Good," Morgan nodded. "So what do you say about lunch?"

Emily shook her head, "No, I think I'll just stay here. I have some things I have to do."

Emily's eyes followed the married couple who exited JJ's office and walked out through the glass doors.

"You have to eat," Morgan argued.

Emily sighed, her eyes returning to the man in front of her, "Then you can bring me something."

Morgan's eyebrows rose at the annoyance in the other woman's voice, "You sure you're okay?"

Emily brought a hand up to her mouth and chewed on her thumbnail, "Yes, sorry... I just have a lot on my mind." She paused, looking at her partner to see if he was going to let it go. He didn't mention anything so she continued, "I'd love for you to bring me something." Her tone was a lot happier this time, hoping it would keep Morgan from pressing further.

She could feel his eyes looking right through her, but luckily for her he decided to let it go and after a quick promise to be right back, he left.

Emily let out a breath of relief as she watched Morgan's retreating form. She made her way over to her desk again and Reid looked up briefly at her before returning to his files.

Emily didn't know if she was being paranoid, but she kept feeling like everyone knew about what was happening. That everyone knew something was seriously wrong with her. It felt as if everyone wouldn't stop staring.

Glancing at the clock, she saw it had barely moved since the last time she checked. She just wanted to go home and sleep the rest of the day, but as Hotch exited his office with a stern look on his face, she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. They had a case.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Her phone had been going off almost all day. She had kept it on silent, but the constant vibrating had made her lose focus. And he knew it would. He wanted to mess with her, to see her break. She refused to give him that though.

Next time he came to see her, because she knew he would, she would make sure that he knew she'd tell JJ if this continued. That had to make him stop. Of course the best thing to do was to just go ahead and tell JJ right now when they were on a case where he couldn't prevent it. The younger blonde was just in the hotel room next to hers. It would be so easy.

But that would take the woman's focus off the case and she just couldn't do that.

Sitting down on the bed after getting into her pajamas, she unlocked her phone. 4 missed calls and 9 messages. All from him.

She knew that these texts would shake her up more than he already had, but at least it was easy for her to hide.

Entering her messages, she saw Will's name and after a deep breath she opened them.

"Are you behaving yourself?"

"Can't wait to have you writhing underneath me ;)"

"If you tell JJ, things will only get worse"

"Sweet Dreams, baby xx"

Emily scrolled up the rest of the messages, the next being just like the previous one. They were all the same and the only purpose was to get into her head, to scare her into submission.

It wouldn't work. She couldn't let it. His voice threatening Garcia was even clearer in her head now. So what if she told someone and say that someone believed her? They would go to the police with no evidence. It would be his word against hers. There was no way he would be thrown in jail. This might not even stop afterwards. And he definitely would be able to get to Garcia. She should've gone to the police the first time it happened. Now she only had the bruises as proof, but she knew it wasn't enough.

Shaking her head, she threw her phone on the floor in frustration.

"Get a grip over yourself, Emily," she tried telling herself.

They were really close to finishing the case so she knew they'd probably be back tomorrow or the day after that. And then she would have to face her problems.

Crawling under the covers, her head finally hit the pillow. She pulled her knees up under her chin and closed her eyes hard, willing herself to fall asleep. The exhaustion made her body go limp sooner than she thought and she could finally drift off.

A loud bang on Emily's hotel room's door startled her awake and for a second she had forgotten where she was. Her first thought was that Will had come for her again.

"Emily?" a voice on the other side said, making Emily sigh in relief, but a second later her eyes widened.

What time was it?

Hurrying out of the bed, she ran to the door and opened it quickly, only peaking out from behind the door with her uninjured side of the face. She couldn't let him see her body or the faded black eye.

"Hey, princess, too lazy to get up?" Morgan wondered.

"Sorry, my alarm didn't wake me," Emily grimaced, glancing to the phone she had thrown to the floor the night before.

"I told the rest to go ahead and leave so as soon as you're ready..."

"I'll be right down," Emily nodded and closed the door.

Running a hand over her face, she took a deep breath. She rummaged through her go-bag until she found a grey turtleneck, a pair of slacks, a matching jacket and a pair of clean underwear.

This morning she limited the showering to five minutes and then quickly got dressed again. She grabbed her foundation and applied the usual makeup to her face until her bruise was all covered. Her eyelashes was painted in coal black, making them longer than they already was.

With one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked as presentable as possible, she left the room and took the elevator to the bottom floor where Morgan sat waiting for her.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked her as soon as he saw her.

No, her mind screamed, but the words that came out were different, "I'm fine."

Morgan shook his head and she could tell that he didn't believe her.

"One of these days you have to learn to trust me," he said as the pair walked outside.

"I do trust you," Emily said, making Morgan stop and turn to her.

"Then tell me what's going on," he said, but continued before she got a chance to say something. "And don't say that nothing's going on. You might think that you're good at compartmentalizing, but I know you and I know there's something you are desperately trying to hide."

"I'm not sure where you're going with this, but I'm fine. It's all in your head," Emily said, starting to walk again, but Morgan grabbed her arm to force her to stop. She tried her best to keep herself from hissing at the pain that shot through her arm as Morgan's hand gripped her where a dark bruise was hiding.

"It's not in my head. You're wearing a lot more makeup than usual, you've been distant, you overslept..."

"I told you my alarm..."

"Let me finish, okay?" Morgan said and Emily nodded with a sigh. "...your phone vibrated all day yesterday, but you ignored every call and you've been tired more than usual. As a profiler..."

"Stop," Emily snapped. "I don't wanna hear it. You can believe whatever you want, but don't you dare profile me."

Emily pulled the keys out of Morgan's hand and hurried over to the car, getting into the driver's seat. A couple seconds later, Morgan opened the passenger door and got into the car too.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I didn't..."

"You didn't think," Emily interrupted him. "You never do."

Emily pulled away from the curb and started driving towards the precinct. Morgan decided to stay quiet to not infuriate his partner any further.

He was worried about her, but knew he couldn't help her if she didn't tell him what was going on. He would keep pressuring her, though, until she finally gave in, but for now he'd let it go. Now they had a case to solve.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They caught the Son of a bitch two days later. Everyone was happy to finally get to go home so they decided to fly back that same night.

Emily wasn't happy however. Sure, she was glad that they caught the man behind this, but she wouldn't mind staying a night or two extra. Anything to avoid going home. She was sure Will would come back tonight or tomorrow, all the texts told her how much he missed her. No, not her. He only wanted her body. The man had a wife and a kid, a family, so Emily was just a sex toy.

The thought of it brought tears to her eyes and she willed herself not to cry with her team so close to her. Some of them were sleeping but she could still feel Morgan's eyes boring a hole in her. He just wouldn't let it go. Though, Emily probably would've done the same if any of her friends started acting strange. Did everyone know that something was up? If they did, they hadn't said anything.

When the jet finally touched ground Emily closed her eyes hard, and inhaled a deep breath. This was it. Her colleagues would all go back to their homes, going to bed, enjoying a much needed sleep. It was 10 pm and Hotch had already told them that the paperwork could wait until the morning.

The jet stopped, and the agents unbuckled and stood up, gathering their go-bags. One after one they piled out of the plane and walked to their cars. Emily paused as she watched most of her colleagues enter the vehicles.

"Are you coming, Em?" JJ asked, her body half turned so she could look at the brunette.

"Yes, sorry," Emily said with an attempted smile.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Some sleep sounds good right about now," Emily said and when JJ smiled she was confident she believed her.

"I know what you mean. I could sleep for days." JJ laughed, stopping by her car. "See you in the morning."

Emily nodded, "Yes, see ya."

/-/

It didn't take a profiler to know that something wasn't right when she entered her apartment. The hair on her neck stood up and chills ran down her spine. With too shaky hands she closed the front door, her forehead leaning against the wooden surface.

"How did you get in?" Emily asked without turning around.

"JJ still has extra keys for your apartment," the southern droll she'd learnt to hate told her.

Emily turned around, flicking the light switch. Will stood up from the chair he'd sat in and approached the brunette.

"I want you out of here, out of my life," Emily spoke through gritted tears.

Will chuckled, "Oh, sweetie, you're not calling the shots here. I am." Will put a hand on her cheek, brushing her hair out of the way.

"No, I am," Emily said, trying her hardest to show no fear. "If you touch me like that again, I will make sure that your wife finds out about everything." Emily decided to not use JJ's name, knowing it would make it even more personal than it already was.

"You're bluffing," Will said, leaning in so his lips were inches from hers. "You wouldn't ruin Jennifer's life like that. You wouldn't ruin Penelope's."

Emily pulled away and opened the door again. "Out! Now!"

Her breathing was shallow as she stared into Will's eyes that only seemed to darken.

"Emily, close that door. We wouldn't want your neighbors to overhear," Will said with a grin.

"Let them find out, let them catch you in the act... I was going to tell your wife the other day, but you stopped it. You won't be there every moment which gives me a lot of time to tell her."

"And yet she doesn't know," Will snickered.

"We were on a case. I didn't want to..." Emily paused, looking at Will. "I'm serious, Will. If you do this again I will tell her."

Will smiled, walking up to her. With one rough move, he slammed the door shut and pushed her up against it.

"Then let her find out and you'll see just what I'm capable of," Will threatened, making an involuntary tear roll down her cheek.

"Why me? You're supposed to be married to my best friend," Emily asked, her voice cracking.

"Look at it this way, babe... Now I have a mother for my kids and a whore just to myself."

Emily would've answered that horrific statement, but a knee to her gut made her lose her breath. Will took a hold of her body and hoisted her up on his shoulder, starting up the stairs to her bedroom. When Emily's breathing returned to normal she desperately tried to get him to drop her by kicking with her feet and hitting his back, but she was only let down when he threw her on the bed.

Emily quickly gathered herself enough to stand and went at him, trying to hit him hard to subdue him, but he was ready for it, ducking from her blow and grabbing her with his strong arms.

The all familiar sound of handcuffs connecting reached her ears and that's when she could feel the cold metal against her left wrist. The action caught her of guard and gave him time to cuff her other wrist too.

The cuffed hands didn't stop Emily from trying to go after him again, but it was to no avail. Will pushed her to the bed, making her fall flat on her stomach and with a knee jammed in her back, he attached each hand to a bedpost. Emily looked in front of her, tugging at the restraints, trying to get loose. She knew it wouldn't happen and even if it did, he'd be ready to restrain her again. There was no winning, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

Her legs were trying to kick anything she could hit, which wasn't much. She could feel Will beside her, a knife of some sort trailing her spine. A cold wind blew against her back as the fabric ripped. The only things on her mind was how to prevent this from happening and the fact that Will used a knife on her. He hadn't during the previous times, but he hadn't restrained her before either. This time was different though. She had told him she wouldn't let this happen again and not even the threat of her friend had changed her mind.

Her pants were pulled off her kicking legs and as soon as the fabric left her body, Will restrained her legs too, spreading them wide.

Emily's breathing quickened as she tried tugging with every limb of her body to free herself. None of it worked.

A deep chuckle approached her and stopped by her ear. "I love when you writhe underneath me."

"Fuck. You." Emily spat at him.

"No, I'd rather fuck you," Will said, climbing on top of her. He was naked, she knew that much.

His hands traveled up her body, stopping to unclasp her bra before going back down, feeling her up.

She wouldn't give up though, she was desperately trying to get the bedpost to break, all while he was tearing another pair of panties of her body.

Will sighed in content, "Mm look at that ass." His hands kneaded her butt cheeks and Emily could feel bile rising in her throat at the feeling of Will's long finger forcing itself into her back entrance.

She wouldn't let out a sound though. No matter how much it hurt. Her lips were sealed together tightly and her eyes closed. His finger kept probing her hole and when he pulled it out, she finally allowed herself to breathe.

"So tight," Will murmured, his eyes roaming her body.

It was deadly quiet behind her until she could hear the unmistakable sound of someone stroking his penis.

"What are you doing?" Emily dared to ask.

"Just making myself ready," Will said, the smile evident in his voice.

"For what? Just get it over with," Emily spat, hating how he prolonged the inevitable.

"I don't think you'd want that," Will said, his hand moving over her behind. "There's one thing my wife have never wanted to try."

Emily immediately knew what he meant, her eyes widening and her body trying to squirm away from from his hand.

"Please, don't..." she breathed out.

"Shhh... Just enjoy it," he said spreading her butt cheeks and stroking his member over her back entrance.

Emily braced herself for what was about to happen, but no matter how prepared she was, she couldn't stop the strangled scream. She could hear the man grunting behind her as he forced himself on her. It wasn't like anything she had ever felt before.

She tried not to think about what was happening. Maybe, just maybe, if she thought about something else the pain would disappear. Her team came to her mind, but the thought only brought her to JJ and the pain was back.

Her hands clenched in front of her as he kept pounding into her. She hated herself for letting out moans of pain that could easily be mistaken for moans of pleasure.

Will started moving faster, letting Emily know he was nearing his edge, but just before he emptied himself, he pulled out, letting his seeds shoot on her back until the very last drop.

Her back entrance was burning and when Will unfastened the handcuffs, she was too exhausted to fight him.

"I'm gonna tell her," Emily murmured.

"You do what you have to," he said leaning in to kiss her cheek.

She could hear him get dressed as she struggled to pull her legs up under her chin.

"Time for me to go," Will said, stroking her hair. "Sweet dreams."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Her walls was up and all the events of last night tucked into their boxes when she arrived to work the next morning. This time she would tell JJ all about it, prove that the threat wasn't empty. Will had let her know he wouldn't stop and last night had really let her know he wasn't kidding.

She had fallen asleep after he left and woken up naked and freezing. It had been hard to get herself to move at first, but the disgusting feeling of the sticky fluids on her back and the smell of sex had made her almost bolt for the shower, as fast as she could. Even if she washed away evidence again, she wasn't about to walk around with semen on her back. At least she had the blood on the sheets and her torn clothes that still was in her bedroom.

Walking into the bullpen she spotted Morgan and Reid by Reid's desk. She tried to walk straight and not show the pain every step caused.

"Hey, princess," Morgan started as he saw her. "Did something happen between you and JJ?"

Emily furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"She's pretty upset," Reid said, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"And she was asking for you when she stomped inside this morning," Morgan continued.

"Did she say what was wrong?" Emily asked, swallowing down her nerves to keep her voice from cracking.

"No," Morgan shook his head. "She only said she needed to talk to you."

Emily looked up towards JJ's office. The door was closed and her blinds down, making it impossible to know what was going on on the other side.

"Well, I better go up there then," Emily said with a nod and walked as fast as she could up the stairs to the catwalk.

She stopped shortly in front of her best friend's door before daring to knock.

"Come in," the blonde said in the harshest tone she'd ever heard her use.

Emily slowly opened the door and stepped inside. "You wanted to see me," she said, nervously.

"Yes," JJ said, looking at Emily with dark eyes. "Close the door."

Emily obeyed the younger woman, not daring to do anything else. Emily had a hunch what this was about, but what she didn't get was why JJ seemed so angry with her.

"What's up?" Emily still asked.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what's up," JJ spat. "Will told me everything."

"He did?" Emily was confused. Why would he do that?

"He did. How could you?" JJ shook her head.

"Excuse me?" Emily stammered, not quite understanding where JJ was going. She'd heard people blame the rape victims but she never thought her best friend was one of them.

"You seduced my husband. You've been having an affair with MY husband," JJ almost yelled at her.

"Is that what he told you?" Emily didn't know what to say.

"Yes. After our dinner party you stayed. You seduced my husband who clearly was too drunk to know what he was doing, but you weren't... You were sober and still.." JJ paused, throwing her hands in the air. "I understand now, though. You wanted me to 'get some rest', but the only reason was so that you could get laid."

"JJ, calm down," Emily tried, tears clouding her eyesight.

"The fuck I will," JJ yelled. "You fucking slept with Will. That's why you've been acting different!"

"That's not what happened," Emily said, taking a deep breath so she could say what really happened. "He raped me!"

JJ looked at Emily in shock and for a second it looked like JJ's anger would turn to her husband, but the next words out of the blonde's mouth made Emily's heart stop.

"You are unbelievable. Will told me the truth and you think that claiming it was rape could save your skin. We both know Will would never do anything like that. We both know he's the perfect husband, you've said so yourself, but you just couldn't let me have that."

"JJ, you don't understand.. He..." Emily started, a tear falling from her left eye, but JJ wouldn't listen.

"No, you don't understand! Our friendship is over. The only time you can talk to me is if it's work related.

"JJ, please..."

"No, I'm done with you, Prentiss!" JJ said, a hand running through her hair. The fact that JJ now used Emily's last name brought more tears to her eyes "Don't try to manipulate me with your tears. Your games might have worked on Will, but they won't work on me. Leave my office now and don't you dare come near my family again."

Emily shook her head, wanting to tell JJ everything that had happened, but at this state she knew JJ wouldn't have any of it. The woman was too angry to listen to reason. Her best friend had chosen Will over her.

"Out. Now!" JJ said, louder this time.

Emily exhaled shakily and turned around to leave.

"He's gonna hurt you, you know," Emily murmured. "He'll rip your heart out and smash it into a million pieces"

With those words Emily left JJ's office. Her colleagues were all out in the bullpen and it was clear they had heard the yelling. She just wasn't sure if they'd heard exactly what the fight was about. Or not fight. It took two to fight and this had been JJ alone screaming at Emily, leaving the brunette no chance to defend herself.

She didn't stop by her desk but continued forward until she reached the bathroom. Her make up was running, slowly taking some of the foundation off, exposing the faded purple color underneath.

Maybe if she removed it and showed JJ all her bruises... Maybe that would make the woman believe her. Though, she still feared that JJ would blame it on rough sex. Hell, Will could even have said that. According to JJ, Emily was a slut.

After wiping away her make up, Emily applied a new layer of foundation and mascara until she looked presentable again. She couldn't believe she'd cried in front of JJ like that, but hearing her best friend say those words and not believe her when she tried to tell the truth, just made everything so hopeless. He would come back, she knew that much so she knew she had to do something. Clearly the threat about telling JJ didn't work. Instead he beat her to it, making his story more credible than hers.

Emily shook her head and left the bathroom. The last thing she wanted was to go back to work and face her team, but she didn't have any other choice.

"Are you okay?" Morgan voice startled her as soon as she was out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, just peachy," Emily answered, dryly, knowing that he wouldn't believe her.

"Emily, come on, I know you," he said grabbing her arm. "Tell me what happened. Did you really do that to JJ?"

"No, I... He..." Emily couldn't get herself to say it. What if he didn't believe her either? She couldn't take that. "Just get back to work."

Emily was well aware that she had let another chance of coming clean slip through her fingers, but she would get the Son of a bitch, even if it meant going through all that again.

Pulling her arm out of her partner's grip, Emily walked back into the bullpen. She knew everyone was looking at her, but she ignored them as she sat down at her desk and started on her paperwork from the latest case.

"Emily..." Rossi said, slowly, being the chosen one to try and reach out to the brunette.

"Don't, Rossi," Emily sighed and after a short silence she could hear her colleagues move behind her.

When it was silent again she dared to look up from her file and was relieved to see that they had finally gotten to work.

It was clear that she had to deal with this on her own. In one way or another.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

JJ pulled her knees tighter to her body and rested her chin on top of them while she waited for Reid. She had managed to calm down enough to get through the day and even if the sight of Emily made her blood boil, she had pushed that aside for the sake of their job. She knew she couldn't go home yet. Even if Will had been honest with her, he had still cheated on her. She could find it in her heart to forgive him since he'd been drunk, but she couldn't forgive Emily for seducing him and then lying about it. Because that's what it was. A lie.

"Here you go, Jen," Reid said as he came back out to the living room with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," she replied when the hot cup warmed her hands. "And thank you for letting us stay here. I didn't know where else to go."

"You're always welcome here, and so are Henry and Julia." Reid smiled. "Now tell me what's going on."

"You know what's going on. Will cheated on me with my best friend," JJ said, the despise for Emily evident in her voice.

Reid nodded, looking down at his coffee cup, while thinking about what to say next.

"What did she say when you confronted her?" Reid finally said, his eyes going up to meet hers again.

JJ's eyes darkened slightly at the thought of Emily's excuse. She had to take a minute to answer so that she wouldn't sound too angry and possibly raise her voice.

"She said he raped her," JJ spat, her hands tightening around her cup, making her knuckles turn white.

Reid wasn't able to hide the shock on his face. Whether it was because Emily had told such a lie or that Will had done such an inhuman thing, she didn't know. The younger man had to be on her side on this. She knew that her husband wasn't capable of what Emily said he did.

"And you think she's lying," Reid stated.

"Don't you?" JJ asked incredulously and when Reid didn't answer right away she continued. "I know Will. He would never do that. He couldn't hurt a fly. We both know how good Will is to me, Henry and Julia."

Reid shrugged and waited a couple of seconds before he replied.

"But you also know Emily. Would she really lie about something like that?"

"She's lied before," JJ grumbled.

"To protect us," Reid mentioned. "She wouldn't lie to save herself like this."

"Are you taking her side?" JJ asked, angrily.

"No, I'm just saying that the Emily we both know wouldn't lie about rape. We both know she has been acting different this last week... Maybe that's why?" Reid shrugged, not daring to meet JJ's dark eyes.

"No, because she's had an affair with my husband," JJ said, her voice an octave higher. This time she wasn't so sure if it was Reid or herself she was trying to convince.

Reid quietly watched his colleague and friend as she was battling with her own mind. If she really thought about it, she knew that what Emily said might be true. Emily had been wearing more make-up... Was it to cover up what Will had done? And the bruises on his face that he'd supposedly gotten in a bar fight... Or the time when Emily needed to talk to her but froze when Will spoke. It was all in front of her, so clear.

"But why?" JJ shook her head. "Why would he go after my best friend?" Her eyes met Reid's. "I really hope you're wrong here. I hope that they had an affair because that means Emily hasn't gone through..."

JJ couldn't finish the sentence, tears welling up in her eyes. Reid put his cup on the table and took JJ's out of her hands so that he could hold them.

"Maybe there's a perfectly fine explanation," Reid said, not believing his own words.

"I need to go talk to him. Right now," JJ decided, standing up quickly and pulling her hands out of his.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I think you need some time to calm down first."

"I am calm and I'm going. Can you watch Henry and Julia? I will be back in an hour," JJ promised and started off towards the door with Reid close behind.

"Just think about this..." Reid tried.

"I'm done thinking. I need answers. I'll be right back."

JJ didn't let Reid respond before she left the house. She hurried over to her car and started it before she'd even closed the door.

How could she had been so stupid? She had been so angry with Emily and when she finally told the truth, she hadn't believed her. She had been one of those people who didn't believe in the rape victim.

Though why would Will say they'd had an affair? Of course it would lead to Emily telling the truth... Unless he thought she'd be too scared to... Or too ashamed. Whatever had happened between the two, JJ wasn't going to like it. Whether it was an affair or Will forcing himself on Emily.

30 minutes later JJ parked the car in the driveway, noticing that Will's vehicle was gone. Still JJ decided to go into the house. Even if Will wasn't there to answer her questions, she might be able to find something.

As she entered the house she took out her cellphone and dialed first Will's number and when it went straight to voicemail she called Reid instead.

"Are you okay?" Reid answered.

"Yes, yes... Will is not here," JJ told her friend.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked, nervously.

"Look through his things."

JJ wasn't really sure what to look for and where to look for it, but she needed to find something.

"And if you don't find anything? Will you come back then?"

JJ took a second to ponder that. What if she didn't find anything? Of course he wouldn't have proof lying around for her to easily find.

"Then I find where he's run off to," JJ said, starting up the stairs to their bedroom. "And if Emily did tell the truth, I have a pretty good idea of where he is right now." JJ murmured the last part.

Quietly she started to rummage through Will's stuff, every drawer, ever corner, desperate to find something... Anything... She put her phone away on the dresser, putting it on speaker so she could still talk to Reid.

"I can't find anything," JJ sighed. "I don't think he has any evidence here."

"I don't like the sound of you going over there," Reid told her. "What if he hurts you."

"He won't," JJ said, sounding certain of that fact. "I'll call you later, okay?"

Reid hesitated before agreeing and they both hung up. JJ pocketed her phone and left the master bedroom.

Walking down the stairs and out to her car, she knew she couldn't prepare herself for what she'd find out when she arrived at Emily's.

She had just started her car when an all familiar vehicle sped up the street. Turning off the ignition, JJ furrowed her eyebrows. As her husband stumbled out of his car, JJ hurried out of hers. Her eyes widened at the sight of a bloodied and banged up Will. He didn't even meet her eyes as he limped towards the entrance of their house, clearly ashamed of something. Unless he didn't know she was there which was highly unlikely.

"What happened?" JJ tried, but she got no answer as Will worked on unlocking the door, which seemed to be an impossible task for him. "Will, what did you do?" Still he ignored her. "Answer me!" JJ shook her head when her husband still wouldn't talk to her. "Oh my God... You actually did it."

As everything became clearer, tears sprung to her eyes. Without another word she turned around and ran back to her car. If Will was in this condition she needed to know how Emily was.

Emily was waiting for him that night. She knew that he'd pay her a visit after what he'd told JJ and since the blonde obviously wouldn't spend the night with her husband it would be easy to sneak of. So when someone knocked on the door she wasn't surprised to see his evil smirk through the peephole. Maybe she shouldn't have opened, but she didn't want to show him any fear. Right now she needed to confront him and get this to stop, because apparently threatening to tell JJ didn't work on him. Though, the amount of times she'd told herself that now almost made her laugh.

Letting out a deep sigh instead, Emily opened the door and was immediately pushed up against the nearest wall. His right hand went around her throat as his left was roaming her body.

"Stop," she said, firmly. "We need to talk."

Will didn't stop, however. He was already excited and Emily could feel it all too well.

"We can talk later, babe," he whispered in her ear as he worked on removing her turtleneck.

Emily shook her head and with all her power she kneed Will where it'd hurt the most, in his groin.

"Fucking bitch! You will pay for that!" Will said, charging at her, but Emily dodged the blow he tried to give her.

"No, I am done playing the victim here!" Emily was fuming. "You told my best friend that we were having an affair. You made it look like I wanted this," Emily yelled at him.

"I think you do," Will grinned at her. "This dominant/submissive game turns you on."

Emily let out a scoff, her hand going through her hair. "You're crazy. I used to think you were the perfect father and husband, but you've proven me wrong." Emily shook her head. "JJ loved you so much."

"Yeah, well JJ's boring. She can't even take the time to pleasure me." Will stepped closer to Emily. "But you can."

"I'm not letting you do this again," Emily said, glancing over to the staircase, wondering if she would make it.

"You say that every time, but you just can't stop the inevitable."

After one more look at Will's smirking face, Emily took of towards the stairs. This reminded her of a bad scary movie where the stupid blonde women ran upstairs instead of out the door. But those women didn't keep a gun in their bedroom either.

Will caught up with her quickly, his hands reaching for her dark hair, making her fall backwards down the stairs. Her head hit the floor and black spots immediately clouded her eyesight. It took her a full minute to even realize what was happening.

Will dragged her across the room to the kitchen table where he immediately secured one of her legs to the table. This time he didn't use handcuffs on her legs. He used something else that she wasn't really sure of what.

Her head was throbbing and it made it difficult to think, let alone do anything. She was sure she had gotten a concussion.

Will helped Emily up and restrained the other leg too. As her mind became slightly clearer, she started tugging on her restraints and flailing her arms backwards, hoping they'd connect with Will. They did and Will stumbled backwards with a groan. Emily tried to get her legs loose, but they were secured too tightly and the man behind her was back sooner than she had hoped for, a knife held under her chin. She wondered when Will had gotten this violent. The hitting, the knife, the rough sex...

"As much as I love it when you fight me, I'd really like to fuck you know," Will whispered, the hot breath against her ear giving her chills. "Unless you want me to slit your throat."

Emily considered that for a moment. It would be better if he did. She would be out of JJ's life and they could go back to being a family. Though, what's to say he wouldn't go after someone else? Like Garcia. Or maybe even JJ.

"Just get it over with," Emily spoke through gritted teeth.

Will removed the knife and pulled her arms behind her back.

"That's my girl."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emily had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming at the way Will violated her body. Her chest was pushed roughly down on the table while her arms were held on her back, twisted in a way she didn't think was possible. Neither one of them were completely naked. He had pulled down her pants and panties, but this time he hadn't bothered to take them off completely. She could feel that he wasn't naked either. He was still wearing his shirt and the material would rub against her back as he pounded into her.

She tried to shift her body, but the way his hands gripped her arms and hip tightly made it almost impossible.

"God you feel good," Will moaned.

Emily wanted to say something back, but she knew that if her teeth let go of her lip, she would either moan or scream and she didn't want to give him that.

She tried so hard to relax, but she just couldn't and the pain was excruciating. The groans from the man behind her sent chills down her spine and made her want to throw up.

It was all her fault. If only she hadn't offered to stay late that evening. If only she hadn't agreed to spend the night. Maybe none of this would've happened. Maybe Will wouldn't have gotten the idea to get sex from his wive's best friend.

The question of 'why her' always ran through her head, but she knew she wouldn't get a real answer. She didn't want to believe that she had ruined a family, that she was just a whore. The words JJ had said hurt her the most. The disgust on the blondes face and the disbelief. She didn't know what the rest of the team said, but she had no doubt that they would take JJ's side. After all, according to her, Emily and Will were having an affair. Everything was consensual.

Emily knew it wasn't and for some reason she hadn't been able to stop it. Or didn't she try hard enough?

The pounding stopped and Emily was confused. She knew he hadn't emptied himself, there was nothing running down her legs.

"What are you...?" Emily stopped when she felt his hard member stroke between her butt cheeks. "No, no, no, no, please don't... I can't..."

Will just chuckled as he thrust inside her back entrance and this time Emily couldn't hold back her scream. It hurt even more than last night since he didn't use any lube this time and she knew she wasn't healed yet.

"Shhh," Will whispered. "We don't want the neighbors to become worried."

Staying quiet proved to be a very difficult task. Even biting her lip didn't work. It hurt so much, like she was being cut in half. She wanted him to climax, she needed him to, but when she could feel that he was about to he slowed down so it all would last for longer. Then he started again, going deeper and harder than before.

Will stopped completely, but remained inside, when a knock on the door could be heard.

"Stay quiet," Will said, firmly, one of his hands going around to her mouth.

Emily was dead silence, waiting for another knock or anything.

"Emily, it's me! Open up. I want to talk to you!"

Emily couldn't help the tears that spilled down her cheeks at the sound of Morgan's voice. He was so close but yet so far away.

Will's hand tightened on her mouth at the sound of the other man.

Morgan called her name one more time and only a second later Emily screamed into Will's hand, earning her a hard blow to her head which got her to a state between consciousness and unconsciousness.

She knew that Morgan probably wouldn't have heard it, but at least she had tried to get help.

It got quiet on the other side of the front door and Will continued to pound into Emily's half conscious body.

She had lost her best opportunity of being saved. Morgan had been on the other side of that door and now he was gone.

Derek Morgan was pacing his living room. He knew something was terribly wrong with his partner, but so far he didn't know what. They had all heard everything JJ had yelled at her in the office, but they hadn't heard what Emily said to her defense since the brunette hadn't raised her voice.

'You've been having an affair with my husband' JJ had yelled.

An affair with Will. It really didn't seem like something Emily would do. No, Emily would never ever sleep with her best friend's husband. She wasn't that selfish. But why did JJ think she had?

Morgan shook his head. He needed to talk to her. The last couple of days she'd been different and every time Morgan had tried to talk to her, the brunette had brushed him off.

Grabbing his car keys, he hurried out to his car. He was well aware of the time, but he didn't think Emily would be asleep. By the looks of it, she hadn't been sleeping a lot lately.

He got into his car quickly and drove down the street in the direction of Emily's place. The worry for his friend was eating him up and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he talked to her.

Morgan hoped that it was just him being paranoid, but his guts told him something was seriously wrong and his guts were usually right.

The drive over to his friends' apartment felt much longer than it really was and when he finally parked the car behind Emily's, he hurried out. Locking his car, he opened the door to Emily's apartment building. He could hear the sound of televisions as he walked up the stairs to the right floor. As he approached her door that bad feeling only seemed to increase.

Hesitating slightly, Morgan knocked on her door. He backed away to wait for Emily to open. When she didn't he knocked again.

"Emily, it's me! Open up. I want to talk to you!" He yelled through the closed door, knowing that she had to be home.

So Morgan decided that he wouldn't go anywhere; he wouldn't let her shut him out. Not again.

Morgan was just about to knock again when he heard something inside the apartment. He wasn't sure what it was. It was muffled, but when it was followed by a silent thud the agent knew it wasn't something good.

After waiting one more minute, he checked the door as quietly as he could. Luckily it was unlocked. Entering the apartment nothing seemed to be amiss, except for the sounds. Moaning. That's what he could identify the sounds as. If it wasn't for the whimpers that followed the moaning, Morgan would never have continued further into the apartment. Not wanting to alert the second person there, Morgan walked quietly towards the only sound in the apartment.

"Mmm, so tight," Morgan heard a familiar voice say.

His eyes widened as he placed the voice with a face in his head. Will? So JJ's accusations were right? Still, Morgan needed to see for himself.

What he saw as he entered the kitchen made his heart stop. Emily's legs were tied to the table and Will was pushing her down on the hard surface as he pounded into her. Emily's eyes were shut tightly and her teeth were biting hard on her lip, hard enough to draw blood.

It took Morgan ten seconds to take in what he saw and during that time his blood had begun to boil and the anger taking over.

"You Son of a bitch!" Morgan let out as he bolted for the younger man, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him off Emily.

The shock on Will's face was clear as he fell to the kitchen floor, his pants still down around his ankles.

Standing up quickly, Will pulled his pants back up. He knew he should probably just call the cops or the team so Will could get put away, but the thought of Will violating Emily made him furious.

"Take it easy, man. Can't two people just enjoy some sex?"

As soon as those words left the southern guy's mouth, Morgan's fist connected to his jaw, making him stumble back into the kitchen counter. Morgan quickly took a hold of his shoulders and slammed his head into the stone surface. His knee connected with Will's abdomen and he threw the man down on the floor, not letting him catch his breath before he continued to kick the bastard, hearing a crack as his foot connected.

To his surprise Will just chuckled as he spit some blood out. "You're just mad... that I got to... tap her first," Will said between breaths.

Morgan didn't think twice before jumping at him, his fist connecting with his face repeatedly. He could hear the crack of the other man's nose and saw the blood that escaped both his nose and split lip. He would've continued to beat the man until he was unrecognizable to his own mother if it wasn't for his partner calling his name.

Standing up again, Morgan delivered one more kick before catching his breath.

"I should cut your dick off," he said, shaking his head as he looked at the bloody mess that was Will.

He stepped over the man to get to Emily who was still tied to the kitchen table. Knowing how humiliating her position must be, Morgan made sure not to look at her until he'd covered her up. He kept his eyes on the tape around Emily's ankles as he cut it off with the knife that had been on the floor.

As soon as the tape was off Morgan stepped to the side and looked away so that Emily could pull up her pants. When he heard the other man groan, Morgan turned around to see that Emily had just kicked him in his groin.

Will tried to stand up and when he finally managed, he started to limp his way towards the front door. Morgan was just about to follow but Emily's arms held him back.

"Let him go. He won't get far," Emily sighed.

The male agent let out a breath as he turned to Emily and immediately pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry. I should've known. I should've done something."

Tears fell from Emily's eyes and wet Morgan's shirt. She tried hard to not let him hear the crack in her voice, even if his wet shirt already gave away her crying.

"I'm okay," Emily lied.

"You can't lie to a profiler," Morgan told her, pulling away to see her face.

His thumbs instinctively went to brush her tears away.

"I'm sorry for being such a mess," Emily apologized, sadly.

"You don't have to apologize, but I do want you to tell me everything," Morgan told her as he led her to the couch in the living room. "Do you want anything drink?" Morgan looked at her with sad eyes.

"Some vodka could do," Emily answered dryly, forcing a chuckle from Morgan.

"Sorry, princess, you will get water."

"That's not strong enough," Emily murmured, but Morgan didn't hear her as he was already busy pouring Emily some water.

Arriving back with the water, Morgan handed the glass to the brunette and as she started to drink he sat down next to her.

"Are you ready to start?" he asked her and watched as she put her glass down.

"No, but I guess I have to do it anyways," Emily said with a sigh before she began. "It was after their dinner party when I stayed late. I told JJ to go to bed since I knew she hadn't slept much." Emily shrugged. "Will said I shouldn't drive home that late so I spent the night and yeah..."

Emily didn't have to finish for him to know what had happened.

"Has it happened more times?" Morgan dared to ask.

Emily looked away as she nodded. "It's happened 4 times..." Her tongue brushed over her lip before she continued, knowing he wanted to hear the rest. "The second time was the day after. He came to my house and I had to open the door... He threatened to go after Garcia and I couldn't let him.. Can you imagine that?"

"That Son of a..."

"I know... I couldn't let that happen. I tried to fight him off but I was too weak," Emily sighed.

"No, you are not weak," he protested.

Emily shrugged, "I let him do stuff to me." Morgan took her hands and squeezed them, letting her know that everything was okay, or at least would be. "The third time was last night. I knew he would come. I threatened to tell JJ if he did it again."

"He still did it?"

"Yep, and then he went and told JJ he's been having an affair with me. JJ was so angry and she didn't believe me."

"Wait... You told JJ what had happened and she didn't believe you?" Morgan raised his voice. "She did nothing to help you?"

"If I told you your husband had raped me, would you believe me?"

"I sure as hell would've considered the possibility."

"It's okay, really... I don't blame her," Emily said and when she saw that Morgan was about to argue Emily continued. "Then he came today too and the rest you know."

Morgan was quiet, remembering the way he'd found his friend when he first came in. How the man had violated her, tied her up to make her more defenseless. The man everyone thought to be so good to JJ and the kids.

"Please say something, anything..." Emily pleaded with him.

"Did you ever go to the hospital?"

Emily shook her head no, "I hate hospitals."

"Then I'll take you," Morgan said, firmly, standing up.

"No, Morgan, please... It's too humiliating."

"They need to take tests Emily and if we're gonna report this, they need to have something to go on."

Emily stood up, "Then let's not report him."

Taking her glass, she drank the last of the water and proceeded into the kitchen.

"Are you crazy? He has to be punished for what he did to you," Morgan said, following her into the kitchen.

"I think what you did to him was punishment enough," Emily retorted, putting her glass in the dishwasher.

Turning around, she was met by Morgan's still worried eyes.

"Seriously, I'll be fine," Emily answered, sounding as truthfully as she could.

"At least get some sleep," Morgan told her.

"Can't."

"Emily, you haven't..."

"He's probably given me a concussion," Emily interrupted him, eyeing her partner as he turned around to not let her see the anger flashing over his face.

"Then I will wake you up every 20 minutes," Morgan promised, his back still towards Emily.

Emily considered this for only a short moment. She hadn't slept well lately and having Morgan by her side might make her feel safer. So she agreed.

"Go up and change and I will be there soon," Morgan promised.

Emily nodded, obediently, as she walked out of the kitchen and started up the stairs. When Emily's steps faded, Morgan finally allowed himself to breathe. Grabbing a sponge from the cabinet under the sink, he soaked it and started wiping away the bloodstain on the floor from Will, knowing that Emily wouldn't want to see it when she woke up.

Halfway through the scrubbing there was a frantic knock on the door. Morgan hesitated slightly before standing up and walking towards the door. Who would come visiting Emily at this hour?

Looking through the peephole, Morgan couldn't help the anger coursing through his body.

With that same anger, he threw the door open to reveal his blonde colleague. "What the hell are you doing here?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

JJ's eyes were wide when Morgan opened the door. Her eyes first caught his bloody shirt and then she registered the anger. His voice was raised and his eyes had darkened.

"I..." JJ started, completely caught of guard. "How's Emily?"

Morgan let out a scoff, "Now you care about her, huh? She told you what he had done and you wouldn't believe her."

"He's my husband. He told me they had an affair," JJ tried to defend herself.

"Did you really think that little of your best friend? Emily might be prepared to forgive you, but I sure as hell ain't."

"I came here to see Emily," JJ ignored his harsh words. "Can I come in at least? So we don't disturb the neighbors?"

"The hell you can. I don't want you anywhere near her. I don't want her to get more hurt than she already is."

"Please, I'm sorry... I couldn't have known," JJ tried.

"But she told you. You could've believed her. We both know how hard it is for Emily to open up and when she finally did, her best friend didn't believe her. Do you know what that did to her? Huh? Do you?"

JJ looked down to her feet, "Yeah. I just want to make this right," JJ pleaded, looking up again to meet Morgan's eyes. "Please let me come in to talk to her."

Morgan sighed, irritably, as he opened the door wider to let the blonde in. JJ hesitated for a moment before she stepped inside. Her heartbeat was increasing as she walked through the apartment to the kitchen.

Gulping, her eyes were drawn to the bloody spot Derek was in the process to scrub away. There was no sign of Emily however.

"Where is she?" JJ dared to ask.

"I told her to go to bed," Morgan told her.

JJ nodded. "What happened here?"

"You sure you wanna know?" Morgan asked, still some anger in his voice.

"I need to. I had decided to spend the night at Reid's, but I went home to... To confront him. He arrived home all beaten up and he couldn't meet my eyes. I know I was horrible..."

"Damn right you were! If you would've have just listened to her he wouldn't have come here tonight! When I came..." Morgan paused, taking a deep breath. "He was raping her. She was fucking tied to the kitchen table and he was raping her from behind."

"Oh God." JJ's hand flew to her mouth as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"It wasn't the first time it happened," Morgan continued. "He's done it four times and we didn't stop it."

JJ shook her head, "Has she gone to the hospital?" JJ met his eyes.

"No, she doesn't want to," Morgan sighed.

"Derek, it doesn't matter what she wants. If he raped her..."

"Not 'if'! He did rape her," Morgan snapped at her.

"I know, I'm sorry," JJ apologized quickly. "He did and she needs to get help. They need to take a look at her."

"Be my guest and try to persuade her," Morgan gestured towards the stairs.

JJ looked at where Morgan motioned, scared about what Emily would think about seeing her after everything she said. Morgan did say that Emily might have forgiven her, but JJ probably wouldn't have if she was in Emily's place. How bad had Will hurt her if she was so quick to forgive? JJ wasn't sure if she dared to see her friend like that.

She felt guilty for letting it happen. Both the first and the last. She knew now that he had raped her at their house the first time. In the room right next to her own.

It made JJ sick to her stomach. Her husband had raped her best friend with his family on the other side of the wall.

"Thought so," Morgan snapped her out of her thoughts and she realized that she actually hadn't moved yet. "You should leave."

"No, I'm sorry, I..." JJ paused to try to swallow her nerves. "How does she look?"

"Not like the Emily we all know. She tried to be strong and put up a facade, like everything she's gone through doesn't bother her." Morgan shook his head.

JJ let out a shaky breath, "I'll go talk to her then."

"If you upset her I WILL kick you out of here," Morgan warned and JJ only nodded before leaving the kitchen.

Slowly, she walked upstairs, her senses on high alert. The first thing she heard was the shower running and JJ silently cursed Morgan for letting Emily wash the DNA away.

As far as she knew Will wasn't her husband anymore and she wanted him to pay for what he did. More than what Morgan had done to him. He deserved to rot in prison.

When JJ opened the bedroom door, she was met by darkness. The door to the bathroom was closed, but JJ still walked up to it, leaning her head against the wooden surface and releasing a shaky breath. She wanted to enter, but could she really evade Emily's privacy like that?

No, she couldn't. Backing away from the door, she sat down on the bed, oblivious to the blood stains on the sheets and the fact that just the previous night Will had raped her best friend there.

Sobs were wrecking her body as the strays of water hit her body. She couldn't believe it was over. Ever since it begun she'd had such a hard time keeping it all together, but tonight when Morgan found her and how he found her made it so much harder. She'd managed to keep

It in while talking to Morgan since he deserved to know, but as soon as she stepped into the shower, in her own privacy, she had let all of it out. The tears were mixing with the water as if she wasn't even crying. At least that's what she wanted to believe, but there was no way to hide how much she was shaking and the endless feeling of wanting to throw up.

She wondered slightly where Will had run off too. If JJ would see him like that she'd probably rethink her accusations.

She couldn't help that her thoughts went too JJ and how she would feel when she found out, because the truth would come out sooner or later. Maybe Morgan was right. Maybe she shouldn't be so to quick to forgive.

Emily slid down to the tiled floor, her hands going up through her hair.

And maybe she should go to a hospital too. Emily was sure that if she went to a doctor they would still be able to determent what had happened even after this shower. The constant pain in her nether parts told her something was torn. But still she refused to show her partner how much it hurt to even walk.

Feeling the sobs finally subside, she stood up again on shaky legs and turned the shower off. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her battered body as she stepped out. Emily's eyes were still red when she looked at herself in the mirror. The last thing she wanted was for Morgan to see her like this.

Emily had to scoff at her thought. Her tears were nothing compared to what he had walked in on. How could he ever look at her the same way? He'd witnessed her in her most vulnerable state. It was humiliating.

Taking a deep breath, Emily finally decided to exit the bathroom.

As she stepped out the first she saw was her colleague, but not the one she had expected. First she got startled, but then she just walked straight past the blonde, heading for her dresser to find clean clothes.

"I wouldn't sit on that bed if I was you," Emily murmured as she passed the blonde and she could hear the other woman stand up quickly.

Pulling out a drawer, Emily rummaged through her underwear to find a pair of panties.

"You shouldn't have showered," JJ said, gently.

"I didn't want him all over me," Emily said quietly as she struggled to get her underwear on without dropping her towel.

JJ looked away momentarily as if not to invade Emily's privacy more than she already had.

"We should talk," JJ said.

"Then talk," Emily told the blonde who's gaze immediately shot down to her feet.

"Can I turn the lights on?"

"One moment," Emily said and JJ waited patiently for Emily to finish getting dressed.

This time Emily didn't bother to put on a turtleneck to hide her bruises. The blonde clearly knew what was going on or she wouldn't be there.

When Emily turned the light on JJ couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips at the sight of the brunette. Her usually pale skin was covered with bruises in various placed. Her neck, face and arms.

"I'm so sorry," JJ said, shaking her head as new tears welled up in her eyes. "I should have believed you when you told me. I never... I didn't want to believe Will could do something like this."

"I know." Emily nodded. "It's okay. I understand."

"Don't say that. It's not okay. Not at all. I could've kept it from happening again. If only I hadn't been so blue-eyed."

"You can't be sure it would've stopped," Emily mentioned. "It could've still continued when he wouldn't have to worry about you."

"I want him behind bars," JJ told Emily, firmly. "He shouldn't be able to walk as a free man after what he did. Let me take you to the hospital so we get proof."

"No," Emily said, her voice trying to be steady. "Do you know what the doctors would do? Where they would check? They would stick things..." Emily didn't finish that sentence, a shudder running through her body.

"What if you have diseases? If he couldn't make it without sex he has probably gone to hookers too.."

Emily shook her head and looked down, "No, he said he hadn't had sex in 4 months. I don't think he'd lie about that to me."

"What about pregnant?" JJ brought up.

Emily had only briefly thought about the possibly, not wanting to believe that she could be pregnant with her friend's husband's child.

"Please, I know you want him to go away for what he did."

"I just want to forget," Emily whispered, showing her weaker side.

"If that was true, you would have changed the sheets already," JJ motioned to the bed, not showing how disgusted she was by the fact that she had sat on that bed earlier. Emily quietly started picking her nails. "Exactly! You know it too."

"Does the team have to know?"

"Reid already does," JJ stated. "And if we go to the hospital, Hotch as your unit chief needs to know you're hurt."

Emily let go of her fingernails and looked up to the blonde, her face straight as she was trying to not show what she was feeling.

"Okay," Emily sighed. "Let's go."

**A/N Was this where I left you guys? I think it was! You will get the new chapter too of course:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the women arrived downstairs, Emily dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, Morgan sighed in relief. JJ had actually convinced her to go. Emily's eyes refused to meet his and Morgan looked at JJ in confusion. Just an hour ago she had spilled everything and now she couldn't even look him in the eyes.

JJ just shrugged as an answer to his unspoken question. Holding a protective arm around Emily, JJ opened the front door and stepped outside. Morgan followed closely behind, wanting nothing more than to be the one to protect his partner. He locked the door behind them and caught up to the women.

There was a silence among them. Neither Morgan nor JJ knew what to say, but Emily liked the silence. She didn't want them to tell her how sorry they were or how they could've done something to prevent it from happening. A part of her was angry with JJ for not believing her, for letting her husband do this to her, but her rational side knew Will was the only one to blame.

Arriving to the car, Emily got into the backseat without a word. The other two didn't argue as Morgan got in behind the wheel and JJ in the passenger seat. He glanced in the rearview mirror as he started driving. Emily had her eyes closed and her head was resting against the window.

"Maybe we should call Garcia," Morgan said when he was sure Emily had fallen asleep.

JJ looked at him, "What?"

"So she can find Will. He must've gone to a hospital and she can find out which."

"And then Hotch and Rossi can pick him up," JJ added. "Let's call her as soon as Emily has gotten help."

Morgan nodded, stopping to wait for the green light. Soon he started to drive again slightly over the speed limit.

"I don't understand how this happened," JJ murmured, gazing out through the window. "What did I do to make him go for Em."

"You didn't do anything. Men like him..." Morgan paused, hating to talk about his colleague's husband like that.

"It's okay... You can say it," JJ sighed, turning to him.

"He's sick. There was nothing you could do to prevent it from happening. We don't know if she just chose the wrong opportunity to offer help or if Will had thought about this for a long time. If this is what he wanted he would've gotten it one way or another."

"I guess you're right," JJ said, her voice cracking slightly.

Her head turned back to the window, looking at the few pedestrians out there. She wanted to listen to Morgan's words, but she couldn't help but to think back to what she could have done differently. Maybe given him a blow job everyday, agreed to anal sex or maybe offer to pay for a whore. Anything so that his sexual needs would've been fulfilled. But JJ had really thought that he did fine without sex. Never had he shown any other signs. Maybe she had gone back to work too early. Maybe she would've seen the signs if she was home more.

Sniffling quietly, she turned to look at Emily who had her arms wrapped tightly around her body in a very protective manner. She knew by the way Morgan was glancing at her that he knew she was crying, but she didn't care.

Emily awoke with a start just as the car came to a stop in the hospital parking lot. Her eyes were wide and for a moment JJ could've sworn she saw fear. The fear was quickly blinked away when the brunette realized where she was and who was with her. JJ smiled softly to the older woman before all 3 of them exited the car.

Both Morgan and JJ wanted to wrap their arms around Emily, but they knew better. Emily didn't want them to baby her or make her feel like a victim. The hospital wasn't very busy when they stepped inside so Morgan could go straight up to the counter while JJ and Emily sat down. The brunette rolled her eyes when she saw Morgan flashing his badge to get her help as quick as possible. It seemed to work too. The dark skinned agent waved the women over and JJ put a hand on Emily's lower back as they walked over to him.

"Follow me, Agent," a nurse said and Emily obliged, surprised when Morgan stayed in the waiting room.

Emily exchanged a worried look with JJ who just stroke her back comfortably.

Morgan watched the two women walk away and as much as he wanted to hold Emily's hand when they examined her, he had a couple of phone calls to make. One to his unit chief and one to the cheery technical analyst.

He decided to start with Hotch. The man needed to know that his subordinate had gotten hurt even if it didn't happen due to a case.

"Hotch," the brunet answered sternly.

"Hotch, it's Morgan. I'm sorry to call you this late.."

"It's okay, I was awake. What's going on?"

"It's Emily," Morgan started shortly. "Will hurt her."

"Will? As in detective Lamontagne?" Hotch asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes," Morgan nodded. "We've seen how different she's been acting and this is the reason."

"Where is Will now?" Hotch asked and Morgan could hear the anger on his voice.

"Emily let him go. He's in need of a hospital, since I might have gotten a few hits in, so I suggest we get Garcia to check all the hospitals."

"Good," Hotch told him, referring to the injured Will.

"I will gather the team and we'll track him down. You just take care of Emily, okay?"

"Okay, JJ is here too," Morgan mentioned so he wouldn't call her.

"JJ knows?" Hotch asked, worried about the blonde.

"She does now. I want to call Garcia. I want her to hear this from me," Morgan said and Hotch agreed.

After saying their goodbyes, Morgan sighed before calling the next one on his list.

The blonde didn't answer as quickly as the unit chief, but when she did, Morgan hated what news he had to tell her.

"Speak or forever hold your tongue," Garcia said, her tone chirpy.

"Baby girl, I need you to go into the office," Morgan said, calmly.

"What? Do we have a case? Bossman hasn't called me," Garcia spoke quickly.

"Not an official case, but I need you to check all hospital records and surveillance to see where Will is staying."

"You think Will's at the hospital? Did he have an accident? Oh my God, how's JJ?" Garcia wondered, making Morgan sigh.

"No, I beat him," Morgan finally said. "He... He hurt Emily."

"What? Why? How? What?" He could hear that she was already freaking out.

"He hurt her in the worst way possible and now we need to get the son of a bitch," Morgan spoke through gritted teeth. He still couldn't get that awful picture out of his head.

"Oh my God..." Garcia said in a whisper. "I'm on my way out to the car now. I will find him. No one can hide from me. No one. Ever. He's not getting away."

Morgan could hear the car starting and speeding away.

"Garcia, can you call me back when you get something?" He requested.

"Yes, of course! Take care of her for me okay?"

"I will." If she lets me, he added in his head.

Morgan pocketed his phone and exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Walking over to the counter again, he tried hard to keep his anger inside. The woman smiled at him, politely and asked what he needed help with.

"Has a Will Lamontagne come to this hospital?" he asked and the woman immediately started typing on her keyboard.

"No, I'm sorry, sir. We have no patients with that name," the brunette said.

"Okay, thank you, ma'am."

Morgan stepped away and looked in the direction Emily had gone. He really wanted to be there now, but he couldn't. Right now, all he could do was to wait.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I don't know how many of you read this on Instagram, but heres the next chapter:)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Hotch looked out through the window of his office as Rossi entered the bullpen. The older Italian was the only one who didn't know about the situation yet. The only thing he knew was that they had a case and that it was personal.

After the Unit chief got off the phone with Morgan he had proceeded by calling both Rossi and Reid. Reid was the one who babysat Henry and Julia, but he'd promised to come in as soon as he could. He had already seen Garcia and knew she'd do everything in her power to find Will. The rest would too.

Rossi hurried up the catwalk and into Hotch's office, a worried look on his face.

"What's going on?" He asked before Hotch even had the time to greet him.

"I think you should sit down," the younger man advised, knowing how close Rossi and Emily were. They'd always had that special father and daughter relationship.

"Just tell me," Rossi told him, sternly.

"There's no easy way to say this, but Will Lamontagne has assaulted one of our own, both sexually and physically."

"Emily..." Rossi sighed as he shook his head and finally sat down. "We knew something was wrong."

"There's no time for blaming ourselves. Right now Garcia is looking through every hospital record and surveillance camera to locate Will," Hotch explained.

"What happened to Will?" Rossi wanted to know.

"Morgan beat him up."

Rossi didn't hide the smirk, "Of course he did."

A hurried clicking of heals made the two men turn to the doorway.

"I found him!" Garcia said, half out of breath. "Or I didn't find him, but I know where he tried to get help." The two agents were quietly waiting for her to continue. "So Will walk into MedStar Georgetown University Hospital at 10.45 pm, but he doesn't stay for long..."

"And he isn't at any other hospital?" Rossi asked.

"I was just getting to that. I picked him up at a CVS pharmacy close to the hospital," Garcia continued.

"Okay, let's put an APB on him and we'll go to the hospital and CVS," Hotch said and the two older men quickly left the technical analyst.

Their steps were in sync as they walked to the elevators through an empty bullpen. Both men wore stern facial expressions, determined to catch the son of a bitch who hurt two of their friends.

Screeching to a halt, the two agents jumped out of the SUV and walked inside the hospital building, already taking out their badges. The woman at the reception met their eyes as they approached.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA David Rossi, we would like to ask you a few questions about a man who was here earlier."

"Yes?" the woman replied, her icy blues looking up from behind her glasses.

"The man we're looking for is probably beaten up quite a bit and he has a thick southern accent."

The woman seemed to think for a second before replying.

"There was a man matching that description actually. We had a smaller waiting list tonight so when he couldn't get help right away he left again. He seemed to be in a rush."

Rossi turned to his colleague. "He knows we'll come after him."

"The hospital needs him to wait so he goes to CVS to get all the supplies he needs to fix himself," Hotch added and then turned back to the lady. "Thank you, ma'am. Here's my card if anything else happens." Hotch handed the younger woman a card and they left the building straight for their car.

The CVS wasn't far away at all, just like Garcia had said. But Will wasn't there either. They knew he wouldn't be. Garcia was occupying herself with finding which way Will had gone and if he'd left the state. None of them knew what his endgame was. Would he just disappear; drive away somewhere far where no one would find him, or would he come after Emily again. Or JJ and the kids.

They were at a loss. They didn't know what the southern guy was thinking at this moment. By the way he had come back to rape Emily several times, it seemed like Will had already gone insane. So far it had seemed that he knew what he was doing, but he could still be delusional and most of all dangerous.

The two agents walked up to the pharmacy counter at CVS, both flashing their badges at the young man.

"We're with the FBI and would like to ask you a few questions about a man who came in here just a little earlier. We believe he bought a lot of medical supplies and that he was hurt," Hotch explained.

"Oh yes, I remember him. He was here just 20 minutes ago. Bought several bandages, sewing kit, painkillers... I advised him to go to a hospital, but he insisted on buying the supplies. He said he was a cop too so what else could I do right?" The man said, shrugging.

"Did you see in what direction he drove off in?" Rossi asked.

"I believe he headed north," the man said in thought.

"Did he say anything else?" Rossi asked.

"No.." The man cocked his head, trying to remember. "Just inconsistent muttering. I think he was pretty pissed off at someone. A woman."

Hotch and Rossi exchanged a knowing glance. They both knew that the woman was Emily.

"Thank you for your help. If you remember anything else, please call this number," Hotch said, handing the man his card.

Hotch and Rossi left the store in silence. They both knew what Will might be thinking, but decided to wait until they were in the comfort of their car to speak their thoughts.

"If Will is still pissed at Emily there's a big chance that he'll come after her again as soon as he's well enough," Rossi was the first one to speak.

"We know that Morgan and JJ are at the hospital with Emily right now, but she'll need24/7 protection," Hotch said.

Rossi shook his head, "Emily will not like this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please let me know what you think:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Another chapter! I hope I can finish this soon! I've gotten a little less motivated since the site took it down twice^^ **

**I hope you like this chapter!:)**

Chapter 13

It was her fault. Emily fucking Prentiss. The bitch seduced him and then lied to everyone about what happened. Maybe if she hadn't worn that dress that hugged her curves and made her breasts stare him in his face. Or what about those red tops and tight jeans she'd worn at the bar? It was definitely her fault. She knew Jennifer had just given birth and that they lacked a sex life. She might have pretended she didn't want a sexual relationship with him, but if he thought about it now, it all became so clear. The slut did this intentionally. She was a profiler after all and had studied human behavior. She knew how to break a couple up in the most efficient way possible. But Emily couldn't lose Jennifer too so she cried rape.

Will slammed his hand on the dashboard as he drove out of D.C and into West Virginia. He would get back on her and get his family back, but first he needed to take care of his injuries that Derek Morgan had caused him. She even had her colleague wrapped around her finger. Right now she had everyone fooled and they would all come after him.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been on the road when he spotted a motel that looked empty enough to stay at. Parking his car in front of the check in, he grabbed his wallet and stepped out of the car. The air was cold and the only thing lighting his surroundings was the moon and the motel sign. The man sitting by the front desk was on his phone when Will entered and took a minute to finish his text message before standing up to assist his new, and probably only, guest.

The younger man frowned when he saw Will's bloody appearance. "Do you need help, man?"

"I need a room," Will replied.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" the man asked, worriedly.

"I just need a room," Will repeated, slowly getting irritated with the youngster.

"O-of course," he stuttered and started typing on the computer. "How many nights?"

"Only one," Will answered. He didn't know how he'd feel in the morning, but he knew he couldn't stay too long in the same place.

He really wanted to go back to Washington D.C. and get his wife back. The thing with Emily had been all about his needs, not about love. Every man has to fulfill his needs to live a happy and healthy life. He loved Jennifer so much. He'd married the woman for crying out loud. You don't just fall out of love.

"Here you go, sir," the man brought him out of his thoughts and held out the room key. "Room 31."

Will took the card from the other man's hand and exited the check in area. Limping back to his car, he checked his surroundings to make sure no one had followed him. He could soon tell that he was in the deserted parking lot. Quickly, he opened the passenger side's door and grabbed the medical supplies he just bought. After locking his vehicle, he started towards his room that thankfully was on the first floor so he didn't have to tackle any stairs.

The room wasn't of the best standards, but he had already guessed that only by looking at the outsides and the amount of people staying there. He wasn't even surprised when a cockroach greeted him as he entered, but luckily the little creatures had never freaked him out.

Angrily, he threw his supplies on the bed and slumped down next to them, trying not to let his fatigue take over. He started by taking off his bloody shirt and looked to where both Morgan and that bitch had kicked him. It had already turned purple. He didn't think anything was broken. His ribs were bruised, that's for sure, but not broken.

He also had a cut in his forehead which he had only put a piece of fabric on to stop the blood, but now it was soaked right through. It needed stitches which was why he had bought a sewing kit. Opening the package, he retrieved the needle and black thread. It would definitely hurt, he knew that, but he needed to take care of his wounds for his family's sake. Jennifer's horrified eyes when she'd laid eyes on his bloody form played in his minds. And the words she'd spoken that let him know that Emily had won. Or so she thought.

He was smarter than her, though, and he would prove to his wife what a whore Emily truly was. Hadn't she once fucked a man for a profile? Surely, Jennifer must've remembered that. Women like Emily always got exactly what they wanted. But Will would show her who's really in charge.

Sticking the needle quickly into the skin of his forehead, Will hissed in pain. He used one of his hands to push the wound together and the other to sew. Everytime the needle pierced though his skin, Will tried to keep himself from screaming in agony. He didn't hold a grudge against Morgan for causing him this much pain. The only one he could think about was the brunette woman who could flirt the pants of any man. It wouldn't surprise Will if Emily was sharing a bed with Morgan too. Why else would he be so angry about walking in on him and Emily? Sure, he did tie her up, but Will had known what she wanted. He saw through the innocent 'I don't want this, you're my friend's husband'. That was just the way she wanted to play. He now knew it was so that she could claim she didn't want it if she was to get caught.

Throwing away the needle and thread as he finished, he grabbed the medical tape and put one piece over his sewn together wound. A crooked smile spread over his lips as he looked at himself in the mirror. Emily had lost. Tomorrow, his family would be back in his arms and that whore would pay for what she'd done.


End file.
